Indigenous
by Pieree
Summary: Apabila datang dengan senapan panjang di punggung, seharusnya mereka melangkah ibarat penguasa saat memasuki kawasan suku Indian di dataran benua Amerika ini. Tapi tidak dengan marinir Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland. Dia ketakutan. Dia tersesat. "Ja-Jangan mendekat. Aku... sama sekali tidak enak." Alfred/Arthur. R&R?
1. Pertemuan

**summary**

**Apabila datang dengan senapan panjang di punggung, seharusnya mereka melangkah ibarat penguasa saat memasuki kawasan suku Indian di dataran benua Amerika ini. Tapi tidak dengan marinir Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland. Dia ketakutan. Dia tersesat.**

.

.

Tahun 1600. Tercatat satu abad setelah benua Amerika ditemukan oleh Christoper Columbus, dan orang-orang Inggris mulai memasuki kawasan sana.

Sebuah kapal besar mengambang santai di atas laut pasifik biru. Bendera biru dengan lambang salib Santo Geoge merah berkibar pelan. Di bawahnya terdapat dek yang menampung seorang laksamana. Jasnya yang hitam legam dihiasi aksen emas di bagian kancing. Sepatu botnya mengkilap dan tatapannya lurus memandangi sebuah pulau yang bagaikan titik di ujung pandang sana. Sebuah senyuman terlukis. Ia kembali menggunakan teropong kacanya untuk melihat kehadiran ujung pesisir pantai yang akan dia singgahi.

"Scott, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana sih? Air laut membuatku mual..."

Pria berpakaian mirip namun berwarna putih mendatangi sisi sampingnya. Rambut emas yang pemuda itu miliki berkibar pelan akibat sapuan angin. Giok hijaunya menatap lurus ke sang kakak yang menjadi kapten di kegiatan eksplorasi negara Inggris ini. Ya, Allistor Kirkland, atau mungkin lebih sering disapa Scottlan, memanglah kakaknya.

Arthur Kirkland menutup mulut saat dia tak banyak mendapat respons. Dia terlihat mual, apalagi saat melihat permukaan laut biru yang terombang ambing di depannya. Memang indah kelihatannya. Terutama jika terkena pantulan sinar matahari seperti saat ini. Tapi Arthur sudah terlalu muak. Perjalanan dari semenanjung Inggris ke benua Amerika—yang baru beberapa tahun belakangan ini—saja sudah menghabiskan banyak dari waktunya di atas kapal. Mungkin dia lebih rindu pemandangan negaranya yang dipadati oleh pedagang atau penduduk yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota.

Dia benar-benar mabuk laut dan _homesick_.

Dia mau pulang ke tanah Inggris rasanya. Sekarang.

"Ukh..." Gembungan udara di pipi Arthur membesar. Wajahnya memucat.

Scott menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang masih berumur awal 20 tahunan itu. Ditepuk kepalanya agak keras dan ia dorong Arthur menjauh. "Muntahkan dulu isi perutmu, lalu beritahu seisi kabin kalau kita siap berlabuh."

"Memangnya... kita sudah sampai?"

Ibu jarinya menunjuk sebuah pulau yang semakin lama kian terlihat. Laksamana tampan berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar. "Karena ini perjalanan laut pertama, mungkin kalimat ini pas untukmu." Dia melanjutkan. "Selamat datang di Amerika, Arthur."

.

.

.

**INDIGENOUS**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Presents...**

**(Alfred F. Jones—Arthur Kirkland)**

.

.

**one of six**

-pertemuan-

.

.

Jauh di dalam hutan, tinggallah sebuah pemukiman dimana penduduk asli benua Amerika Amerika berkumpul. Ditinjau dari sandang dan papan sederhana yang khas, mereka lebih sering disebut sebagai suku Indian. Hidup di daerah perlembahan, membuat tenda, dan tentunya masih tergantung dengan alam. Dan inilah salah satu kelompok suku Indian yang berada di sana. Bulatan matahari yang menampakkan diri di langit mulai menghantarkan sedikit demi sedikit sinar panasnya ke dalam tenda-tenda yang terbuat dari kulit hewan itu.

Pria bersurai pirang—yang mengisi salah satu tenda—sampai kegerahan sendiri.

Apa karena tendanya saja yang terasa sumpek?

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar pelan dari mulut seorang _native_ Amerika bernama Alfred. Pria yang saat itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun sebagai pelapis tubuhnya tertidur pulas di atas tikar bulu hewan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh tato hitam ala suku Indian. Sebuah anting dengan bulu elang yang khas juga terkait di telinganya. Suatu detik ia mengernyit. Sembilan jam sudah dia mengisi tenaga, jadilah pria bersurai pirang kecokelatan itu memutar tubuh ke samping. Tak lupa menggaruk pundak tannya yang sedikit berkeringat. Kali ini ia mendesah. Mendesah kepanasan. Buru-buru pria itu membuat dirinya yang sebelumnya tiduran jadi bangkit terduduk. Ia regangkan tubuh kekarnya barang sesaat, lalu ia buka matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Sepasang safir indah menyapa dunia. Alfred F. Jones sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Pria tersebut akan bangun, tapi kakinya berat, seperti ada yang meniban. Dengan kerutan kening Alfred menunduk dan melihat 'hal-hal' yang ada di sekitar kakinya. Di saat itulah pemuda asli suku Indian itu sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dikerumuni oleh wanita-wanita cantik sesuku. Kalau tidak salah kemarin memang baru saja bercinta dengan empat wanita yang rela menyerahkan tubuh mereka untuk semalam. Dan kini semuanya belum ada yang terbangun.

Posisi mereka berantakan. Ada yang di sampingnya, ada yang tidur melintang di kedua kakinya, dan ada pula yang terguling jauh di sudut tenda. Alfred terkekeh pelan lalu mendorong gadis yang meniban anggota geraknya yang agak kebas. Ia berdiri, mengenakan sebuah celana cokelat sepanjang mata kaki, lalu keluar. Suasana pagi menerpanya dan dia menghela nafas lega. Ternyata kalau ditinjau dari udara, lebih enakan bernafas di luar tentunya. Oksigennya lebih segar.

"Alfred!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria yang masih bertelanjang dada itu menoleh. Ia pandangi kedua temannya yang datang mendekat dengan beberapa guci dan sekarung ikan di masing-masing tangannya. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja memancing dan mengambil air dari sungai.

Alfred tersenyum malas. "Kyle, Carlos... kalian kenapa tidak mengajakku memancing, hm?"

Yang memiliki perban di hidungnya itu tertawa. "Subuh tadi Carlos datang ke tendamu, tapi dia malah kaget saat menemukan kalian berlima yang... tau sendiri kan posisinya seperti apa?"

Pria besar berkulit hitam itu berdehem tak enakan. Kyle dia senggol. "Karena itulah kami tidak jadi membangunkanmu."

"Seharusnya kalian tetap bangunkan. Sekarang aku lagi ingin memancing." Jawabnya tanpa berpikir. Kyle semakin tertawa.

Tapi di samping itu semua, nyatanya ada tetua yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia adalah Ketua Suku, Heracles. Uban yang sudah memenuhi rambutnya tertutup oleh sebuah mahkota besar suku indian yang terbuat dari kulit dan juga rangkaian bulu-bulu rajawali. Pria tua itu menatap Alfred dengan tatapan datar. Carlos yang terlebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya segera menutup mulut Kyle yang sedang berisik sendiri dengan candaan kotornya ke Alfred, sedangkan Alfred sendiri langsung terdiam juga saat melihat sang ayah berdiri di depannya.

Benar. Itu ayahnya. Alfred adalah anak dari Heracles F. Jones. Dia adalah calon ketua suku yang berikutnya. "Seperti yang kuduga, lagi-lagi kau bermain dengan para wanita." Alfred bingung harus memasang ekspresi apa. Jadilah ia hanya bersungut sambil melirik 'lihat saja kau nanti' ke Kyle yang masih dibekap oleh tangan hitam Carlos. Heracles menambahkan. "Bukannya bulan lalu sudah kuperingatkan kepadamu, Alfred? Carilah satu orang perempuan yang akan kau tetapkan sebagai pendampingmu. Umurmu 25, sekarang. Kapan lagi kau mau menjadi dewasa?"

_Dia pasti sedang mengeluh tentang lonjakan populasi manusia suku yang meningkat di tahun-tahun ini_—batin Alfred, sedikit mengeluh dalam hati. _Tak sadarkan dia kalau dulu saat muda juga pernah menghamili banyak orang?_

"Sebagai anak pertama kau harus tau aturan, dan juga tata cara untuk mengurangi masalah populasi suku ini, anakku."

"Ya, Ayah, aku mengerti." Acuh tak acuh Alfred mengangkat jempol. Dia berbalik badan dan menatap Kyle dan Carlos dengan tatapan bete. "Ayo ke sungai. Temani aku memancing."

Heracles mengggeleng. "Pergilah sendiri. Apa kau tidak melihat kedua temanmu itu sedang membawa guci air dan ikan di tangannya?"

Alfred memutar mata. Oh, betapa jahatnya orangtua ke anak kandung.

"Ya sudah aku pergi sendiri. _Bye_."

Alfred mengambil kaus tanpa lengan kainnya dari jemuran, lalu melangkah pergi. Namun baru berjalan lima belas langkah, sudah ada teriakan yang menggema dari mulut sang tetua. "Alfred, siapkan dirimu. Aku sudah menjodohkanmu ke seorang gadis. Usahakanlah setia pada satu orang."

Alfred menoleh dengan wajah horor yang terpatri jelas. Ia luar biasa kaget dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya yang terkesan mendadak. "Apa kau bilang? Sudah menjodohkanku? Sudah, katamu? Apa tidak salah?" Desisnya, terusik.

Tak hanya Alfred, nyatanya Carlos dan Kyle sama-sama kaget. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam mendengarkan perdebatan antar keluarga itu. Heracles mengangguk singkat dan kemudian pergi. Alfred sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah meminta penjelasan. Kyle yang sudah mencerna kalimat Heracles menanggapi dari jauh. Raut wajah kagetnya telah hilang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Benar kata Tetua, Al! Siapkan cinta hanya untuk satu orang!" Kyle terkikik geli. Carlos cuma mengaruk rambut hitam cepaknya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Alfred sama sekali tidak peduli. Hubungan satu malam dengan wanita-wanita lain di tenda malam tadi juga ia lalui tanpa cinta. Yang penting dia mendapatkan pasangan untuk melampiaskan hasrat manusianya, kan?

Jadilah dengan merutuki keputusan dadakan ayahnya, Alfred menuju ke daerah perairan di atas gunung. Daripada memancing, kalau begini kondisinya, lebih baik ia temui tempat untuk cari angin. Hanya saja ketika ia baru akan memutuskan menaiki sebuah tanjakan, Alfred menoleh. Anting bulu elang yang Alfred kenakan di telinga kirinya terayun pelan.

Lalu kedua matanya mengernyit saat dari ketinggian ini dapat ia saksikan kehadiran kapal besar yang baru saja memasuki daerah pesisir pantai. Itu kapal Inggris.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**(I) Aku memakai tokoh Scotland (Allistor 'Scottlan' Kirkland), Inggris (Arthur Kirkland), Amerika (Alfred F. Jones), Yunani (Heracles F. Jones), Australia (Kyle), dan Cuba (Carlos). Mohon maaf atas perubahan nama atau sifat mereka. Aku sangat sadar ini OOC.**

**(II) Soal setting, anggap saja di fict ini berlatar belakang jaman dulu pas Inggris baru mau masuk ke benua Amerika. Belum ada niat menjajah, tapi jelas itu mulai mengganggu suku-suku asli sana.**

**(III) Ini BL sekaligus m/m-ratem pertamaku. Mohon doa restunya.**

**(IV) Pertanyaan. Berhubung aku baru nonton Hetalia (baru sampe eps 33), aku masih ngga tau karakter cewek mana aja yang cocok dipasangin sama Alfred. Apa kalian ada rekomendasi? Soalnya dia dibutuhin di cerita. Dan kalau misalnya aku yang pilih, mungkin jatoh-jatohnya bakalan ngasal dan crack banget. Jadi mohon masukannya.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	2. Tersesat

**previously**

"Benar kata Tetua, Al! Siapkan cinta hanya untuk satu orang!" Kyle terkikik geli. Carlos cuma mengaruk rambut hitam cepaknya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Alfred sama sekali tidak peduli. Hubungan satu malam dengan wanita-wanita lain di tenda malam tadi juga ia lalui tanpa cinta. Yang penting dia mendapatkan pasangan untuk melampiaskan hasrat manusianya, kan?

Jadilah dengan merutuki keputusan dadakan ayahnya, Alfred menuju ke daerah perairan di atas gunung. Daripada memancing, kalau begini kondisinya, lebih baik ia temui tempat untuk cari angin. Hanya saja ketika ia baru akan memutuskan menaiki sebuah tanjakan, Alfred menoleh. Anting bulu elang yang Alfred kenakan di telinga kirinya terayun pelan.

Lalu kedua matanya mengernyit saat dari ketinggian ini dapat ia saksikan kehadiran kapal besar yang baru saja memasuki daerah pesisir pantai. Itu kapal Inggris.

.

.

Asap putih yang mengepul di udara memunculkan pandangan heran dari penduduk suku Indian asli yang tinggal di lembah dekat pantai.

Heracles, sang tetua suku, Kyle dan Carlos—yang baru menaruh makanan buruannya—dan juga penduduk lain di sekitar mereka memperhatikan kepulan yang kian lama semakin mendekat. Bahkan ada yang memberitahu agar orang-orang di dalam tenda keluar dan melihat fenomena yang jarang terjadi itu. Norak memang, tapi hal itu wajar. Suku ini tak pernah melihat kapal berpolusi semencolok itu sebelumnya. Bahkan kapal Christoper Colombus dan antek-anteknya yang pertama kali datang ke benua ini pun tak begitu berasap. Kapal yang akan datang ini seolah kapal raksasa yang siap perang. Dari jauh saja penampilannya mengerikan.

Konon ada yang bilang orang-orang Inggris akan datang lagi untuk mengambil alih tambang di sini—toh, orang-orang suku pun tak juga membutuhkannya—tapi Heracles sendiri tak tau bahwa mereka akan datang sekarang.

"Sial. Orang-orang kulit putih itu akan datang lagi ke sini." Kyle, pria berambut merah itu berdecak kesal. "Mereka menyebalkan."

"Tak apa. Selama mereka tak mengganggu, kupikir tak apa membiarkan mereka mengambil hasil bumi dari sini." Carlos menghela nafas. "Daripada memikirkan kapal Inggris, lebih baik kita awetkan ikan-ikan tangkapan kita tadi dengan garam. Ayo."

Kyle mengangguk pasrah.

Sedangkan di kejauhan bukit, sudah ada Alfred yang berdiri tegak di atas bebatuan paling tinggi. Tak ia pedulikan sinar matahari mengguyur tubuh kekarnya. Ia bahkan rela berlama-lama di sini hanya untuk mengamati fisik kapal yang kian lama semakin tertebak akan berhenti di mana.

Sejam berselang, _fix,_ kapal berbahan dasar metal kuat itu parkir di samping pantai. Satu per satu awak kapal turun dan Alfred pun mulai berdiri. Ia tepuk debu di celana kainnya dan kemudian beranjak pergi menuju pantai.

.

.

.

**INDIGENOUS**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Presents...**

**(Alfred F. Jones—Arthur Kirkland)**

.

.

**two of six**

-tersesat-

.

.

Dengan agak tertekuk Arthur Kirkland turun dari kapal.

Dia terlihat agak kecewa melihat pulau ini yang tak seperti bayangannya. Lihat saja di sini, tak ada satu pun orang pulau yang menyambut mereka. Jangankan itu, perumahan atau tempat tinggal saja tak ada yang kelihatan. Cuma ada pasir, batu karang, dan hutan yang mengelilingi pantai. Arthur mengusap keningnya yang agak pusing. Jangan bilang nanti mereka akan buat tenda di daerah hutan yang banyak nyamuk dan binatang buas—

"Arthur!" Scott yang baru turun ke pasir menepuk keras pundak sang adik. "Berbahagialah, kau sudah tak berada di atas air lagi."

Arthur menggumam malas. Ia sipitkan mata sembari memandang ke sekitar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kita? Aku ingin istirahat."

"Jangan malas. Kita akan berjalan ke tempat pertambangan terlebih dulu. Ayo, ikuti aku." Scott membenarkan arah caping topi hitamnya dan kemudian mengambil posisi terdepan untuk memandu jalan memasuki hutan. Kebetulan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Allistor 'Scott' Kirkland mendatangi Amerika, jadi wajar dia sudah tau _rute_ yang harus dia lalui dan mana yang tidak.

Sebagai adik dan juga anak buah, Arthur dengan patuh menerima ajakannya. Ia masuk ke hutan mengikuti kru-kru kapal lainnya yang berada di depan. Pemilik alis yang cukup tebal itu memilih yang paling belakang saja. Selain dia tidak suka jalan terlalu cepat dia mau _snack time_ sesaat. Kebetulan di saku kantong ada plastik kue yang belum ia makan tadi saat di kapal.

Hanya saja baru setengah perjalanan Arthur yang cukup kelelahan mencoba duduk sebentar di akar pohon yang lebih menyerupai bangku. Dia duduk dengan posisi membungkuk, lalu ia lirik ada seekor burung yang datang mendekat. Burung mungil dengan perpaduan warna hijau gelap dan warna-warni di sekitar lehernya. Di awal burung itu hinggap di dahan sebelah Arthur, tapi tiba-tiba dia terbang dan berani mendekatinya. Malah sampai diam di ujung sepatu botnya. Mahluk tanpa leher itu menoleh-noleh ringan dengan mata bulatnya yang polos.

Arthur tersenyum. Ia taruh remehan biskuit ke telapak tangan, lalu dia menyodorkannya ke si burung.

Burung bersuara merdu itu mencicit senang dan mematuk-matuk pelan makanan di tangan Arthur. Tak hanya itu, burung-burung sejenis pun mulai banyak mengelilinginya. Arthur yang sebelumnya merasa malas ke Amerika pun lama-kelamaan jadi senang sendiri. Senyum simpul ia ciptakan kalau saja tak ada sebuah kejutan yang Arthur sadari di detik ini.

Di balik pepohonan yang teduh, ia merasa seperti ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"Ah."

Dia mendadak berdiri—burung-burung otomatis beterbangan menghindar.

Setelah ia sendiri barulah Arthur menoleh ke arah kanan—di mana kru kapalnya berjalan—dan menelan ludah. Tak ada orang lagi yang tersisa di ujung pandang. Dia berlari mengejar rombongannya yang telah meninggalkannya, tapi tak ada hasil. Dan di saat itulah Arthur memandang suram langit di atas sana. Selain agak gelap karena terhalang dedaunan pohon, tampaknya sore akan menjelang. Ia menggigit bibir dan meremas tangannya yang putih pucat. Ia cemas—teramat sangat cemas karena kini ia sedang tersesat.

Dan daripada itu... kalau dia belum menemukan Scott dan kawan-kawan sampai gelap, ada kemungkinan besar dia akan mati sendirian di sini.

.

.

**in-di-ge-no-us—pi-e-ree**

.

.

"Scott?"

Dengan suara serak pria bersurai pirang ikal itu menoleh ke kanan kiri, berharap ada siapa pun yang membalas.

"Thomas?"

Nama teman-teman satu krunya dia panggilkan.

"John?"

"Freddrick!"

"Elwood!"

Arthur menyerah. Sambil mendudukkan diri di atas tumpukan daun mati ia menjambak rambut dan menggeram dengan suara kecil. Keringat kini sudah menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. Perutnya yang rata pun sudah mulai mengeluarkan bebunyian yang cukup mencolok. Arthur menggelengkan kepala. Matahari akan terbenam, sedangkan dirinya, yang teramat sangat lapar, malah tersesat sendirian di dalam hutan yang gelap ini. Untung saat menjelajah tadi ia sempat mengumpulkan beberapa _berry_ dan buah-buahan jatuh, setidaknya itu cukup untuk ganjal perut.

Usaha mencari jejak teman-temannya pun nihil. Suara yang dia dapatkan kembali hanya suara serangga-serangga dan juga tiupan angin menjelang malam. Pakaian tertutup yang membalut Arthur saja tidak cukup melindunginya dari suhu di luar. Tak tahan, Arthur yang malang memutuskan untuk duduk dan makan. Mungkin dia bisa pasrah dengan cara tidur di sini sampai bantuan datang—jika Scott menyadari kehilangannya—atau menunggu pagi agar bisa kembali berkeliling ulang. Namun ketika ia baru memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata di atas sebuah balok kayu yang bisa dijadikan meja atau alas tidur, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu gemerisik semak belukar yang membuat pria beralis tebal itu terlonjak kaget.

"Si-Siapa? Siapa di sana?"

Batang kayu nyaris dia ambil untuk dijadikan media perlawanan, namun sosok itu sudah terlebih dulu muncul dengan bulu hitam keabuannya. Ternyata cuma monyet. Kedua bahu Arthur yang lemas segera turun seketika. Dia kira hewan liar...

Namun karena monyet berukuran kecil itu semakin maju dan memandang buahnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar, Arthur mencoba tersenyum di saat-saat genting seperti ini dan menawarkan kebaikan. Dia sodorkan sebuah apel kecil yang sempat dia ambil tadi ke si monyet. Monyet itu masih kebingungan dan karenanya Arthur menggelindingkannya agar buah itu mendekat. Hanya saja mungkin karena sudah kenyang, monyet itu hanya menendang apel itu menjauh dan lantas pergi tanpa suara lainnya.

Kecewa atas pemberiannya yang ditolak, Arthur segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat mengambil apel itu. Tapi taunya sebelum dia berjongkok dan mengambil buah, perpaduan antaran sinar jingga dan biru di depannya ini menunjukkan sesosok manusia berkaki cokelat yang menginjak apel setengah busuk itu hingga remuk.

Arthur yang terkejut terlonjak ke belakang dan terjatuh. Mata _emerald-_nya di bawah sinar _sunset_ teramat sangat terbelalak saat ia menemukan pria. Ya pria dengan baju yang bukan dipakai kru lautnya.

Dia hanya memakai kain seadanya yang menutupi dada dan pinggang ke lutut, dan telinganya dihiasi oleh sebuah bulu burung yang teramat sangat mencolok. Badannya juga terlihat kekar. Otot-ototnya sebagai bukti. Arthur pun memberanikan diri memandangnya yang terlihat tampan... dan berbahaya. Ya, dia tampan. Ras yang berbeda dan unik terukir sempurna di lekukan wajah pria itu.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, apa dia... suku asli indian di sini?

**Set.**

Pemuda Inggris tersebut kaku seketika. Jantungnya seperti berhenti. Terlebihnya saat Alfred menampilkan raut marah, dan tak tanggung-tanggung ujung runcing batu tajam yang dihubungkan dengan kayu—tombak buatan suku—yang ia pegang terarah persis ke leher Arthur, bahkan menyentuh kulit albino pria itu.

"Buat apa kalian ke sini lagi?"

Pita suara si bungsu Kirkland seolah tak berfungsi. Ia tak mampu menjawab.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Arthur yakin nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Ada saran kalian yang kuambil. Terima kasih masukannya. Dan untuk inspirasi aku memang menggabungkan ide dari Tarzan dan Pocahontas haha :D**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	3. Tertangkap

**previously**

Pemuda Inggris tersebut kaku seketika. Jantungnya seperti berhenti. Terlebihnya saat Alfred menampilkan raut marah, dan tak tanggung-tanggung ujung runcing batu tajam yang dihubungkan dengan kayu—tombak buatan suku—yang ia pegang terarah persis ke leher Arthur, bahkan menyentuh kulit albino pria itu.

"Buat apa kalian ke sini lagi?"

Pita suara si bungsu Kirkland seolah tak berfungsi. Ia tak mampu menjawab.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Arthur yakin nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

.

.

"Tuan Indian yang baik... aku benar benar minta maaf karena telah memasuki teritorimu. Aku menyesal. Sungguh... " Arthur mencoba memelas. "Karena itu... apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk diturunkan?"

Alfred tak menghiraukannya. Saat ini pria yang menjabat sebagai calon penerus suku Indian di tepi pantai Amerika ini sedang membopong tubuh ringan Arthur di atas pundak kanannya. Tangan dan kaki pria itu sudah terikat dengan akar tanaman. Mulutnya sempat disumpal sesuatu namun berhasil Arthur lepehkan begitu saja. Setelah itu kadang ia menjerit minta tolong—memanggil Scott dan juga awak kapalnya—namun karena tak ada balasan dan Alfred tetap berjalan menelusuri hutan, pada akhirnya pria itu mencoba minta maaf sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ukh..." Arthur Kirkland yang masih di gendongannya pusing. Dengan posisi seperti ini semua darah jatuh ke kepalanya. Perutnya yang ditopang pundak kanan Alfred juga luar biasa sakit. Arthur pun mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi Alfred langsung menepuk pantatnya dengan kencang.

"Diamlah sedikit. Kita hampir sampai."

Arthur menelan ludah. Mungkin kalau lupa bahwa ia sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, mungkin dia akan menangis seperti bayi. Selain karena dia tidak suka dilecehkan seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja isi kepala Arthur kerasukan sebuah pemikiran. Ada kemungkinan besar Alfred sengaja membawanya ke perumahan sukunya untuk dimasak. Membayangkan tubuhnya dijadikan bahan utama di tangki panas pun sudah membuatnya luar biasa gemetar.

.

.

.

**INDIGENOUS**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Presents...**

**(Alfred F. Jones—Arthur Kirkland)**

.

.

**three**** of six**

-tertangkap-

.

.

"Hei, Al, kau sudah balik dari memancing—eh?" Kyle mengernyit saat ia melihat Alfred membawa seseorang di pundaknya. Ya, bukan hewan hasil buruan pastinya. Dia manusia, dan memiliki kulit yang lumayan kontras dengan kulit penduduk suku mereka. "Itu apa?"

"Orang asing." Katanya. Ia lirik Arthur yang sedang menahan nafas, menghindari kontak mata dari Kyle yang kini mengamatinya dari punggung Alfred.

"Orang Inggris, hm?" Carlos yang kebetulan juga ada di sampingnya bertanya pelan. Pria botak bertubuh besar itu heran. "Untuk apa kau membawa salah satu dari mereka?"

"Iya, mereka menyebalkan, tau." Ucap Kyle, sewot. Tapi lama-lama dia terkekeh. Terutama saat memencet pipi Arthur yang tirus namun berdaging. "Walau dia kelihatannya enak."

Arthur semakin pucat. Ia hanya bisa berharap Alfred mengeluarkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Mungkin dia enak kalau dipanggang dengan madu." Alfred setuju. Sial. Sekarang dia cuma berharap dirinya tidak berakhir mengenaskan di tungku api.

Tapi karena Arthur yang ketakutan semakin terlihat bergerak-gerak cemas, Alfred pun pamit dari kedua sahabatnya dan menuju tenda pribadinya. Dia hempaskan Arthur di sana dengan bantingan, Arthur mengaduh dan pria itu menggulingkan tubuhnya saat Alfred berjalan mendekat. Inginnya kabur, tapi sekali lagi ia lupa bahwa tangan dan kakinya masih terikat. "Ja-Jangan mendekat. Aku... sama sekali tidak enak."

"Daging hewan juga tak enak kalau belum diberi bumbu."

Arthur menelan ludah dan wajah Alfred mendadak memberikan cengiran lebar padanya.

"Dan juga, tenanglah sedikit. Mau kumakan atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Aku mau bicarakanmu dulu ke ayahku. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak berguna, mungkin kau akan kulepaskan."

"Lepaskan? Kau mau melepaskanku?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menjamin kau bisa keluar dari hutan tanpa tersesat. Lagi pula di sini banyak binatang buas yang bertebaran."

Rasa senang yang hampir Arthur rasakan mendadak meluap. "A-Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak berminat... untuk mengantarku pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Ucapnya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Arthur di tenda yang baginya lumayan sempit ini. Arthur tergeletak lemas sambil menghela nafas. Dia memandangi langit-langit tenda yang berwarna cokelat kusam. Baru ia sadari di sini tidak ada ventilasi. Dia keluarkan kepala dari tirai—supaya bisa bernafas—tapi terpaksa memundurkan wajahnya kembali karena ada orang-orang suku yang berkeliaran di dekatnya.

Arthur memejamkan matanya dengan lemas.

"Scott... cepatlah sadar kalau aku hilang..."

.

.

**in-di-ge-no-us—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Biasanya Heracles mudah ia temui, tapi entah kenapa tidak untuk hari ini. Ayahnya yang tiap sore selalu duduk di depan meja persembahan, berdoa degan seorang _shaman_, mendadak tak ada di tempatnya menjalankan ritual. Saat ia hampiri bangunan kosong—semacam _spirit house_—suku mereka pun tak ada siapa-siapa. Jadilah Alfred bergerak untuk mencari Heracles lewat penduduk yang lagi melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Salah satu sasaran bertanya yang ia punya saat itu adalah Natalia. Gadis bersurai panjang itu baru saja keluar dengan dua buah guci di tangan. Mungkin dia akan mengambil persediaan minum dari mata air. "Natalia."

Wanita yang hanya memakai baju kain bermodel _crop tee_ dan rok pendek itu menoleh. Senyum terlukis dari bibirnya. "Ah, hai, Alfred."

"Aku ingin mencari ayah. Kau melihat dia?"

Dia bergumam sebentar. "Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat ayahmu lagi berbicara dengan _shaman_. Mungkin mereka sedang berjalan menuju hutan timur."

"Oke." Alfred berniat pergi meninggalkannya namun tangannya ditahan Natalia. Alfred menoleh namun wanita itu langsung melepaskan tangan _tan_ tersebut dan tersipu malu.

"Maaf..." Ia mengadahkan wajahnya yang memerah dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Semoga lekas menemukan ayahmu."

"Ya." Alfred tak ambil pusing. Dia langsung meninggalkan Natalia dan berlari ke arah hutan. Dari jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan, kelihatannya ayah berjalan dengan tiga orang—salah satunya _shaman,_ dan dua lainnya mungkin pengawal. Alfred terus mengikutinya dan akhirnya saat ia menaiki sebuah batu, dapat ia lihat Heracles, dengan hiasan kepala besar beserta tongkat yang ia pegang, yang lagi menuruni bukit kecil.

"Ayah!"

"Alfred?" Heracles menoleh. Ia tunggu Alfred yang menghampirinya dan menatapnya heran. "Buat apa kau ke sini?"

"Dari pantai ada orang luar yang masuk ke daerah kita."

"Iya, orang Inggris." Heracles menunjuk asap hitam yang keluar dari celah pohon. "Di sana tempat perjanjian yang harus kudatangi untuk menemui ketua mereka."

"Eh? Jadi ayah mengizinkan mereka menginjak daerah kekuasaan kita?"

"Itu sudah perjanjian dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, Alfred." Lalu Heracles sebal sendiri. Padahal anak tunggal, tapi tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang pernah ia bicarakan sebelumnya. "Kita akhirnya sepakat, mereka cuma mau minta daerah utara daerah kita, mengambil timbunan emas."

"Emas?" Alfred mengernyit. "Apa gunanya emas?"

"Entah. Mereka suka barang tak berguna." Katanya. "Yang jelas mereka tak mengganggu kita."

"Tapi sampah bertebaran di pantai dan kapal mereka mencemari perairan laut! Kalau mereka saja yang untung dan kita dirugikan, kenapa ayah masih—!"

"Orang-orang itu memang sedikit kurang ajar, aku tau. Tapi mereka menjanjikan kita bibit tumbuhan dan hewan ternak. Makanan lebih berguna dibanding benda mati—emas—bukan? Lagi pula sampah dan minyak dari kapal mereka bisa dibersihkan."

Alfred menghela nafas. "Padahal aku sudah membawa satu dari mereka ke sini. Kupikir bisa dijadikan sandra untuk mengusir mereka."

"Sandra?" Mata pria tua itu membulat hingga kerutannya terangkat. "K-Kau.. membawanya... ke mana?"

"Ke desa—"

"Bodoh!" Bahu Alfred dipegang erat dan Heracles melotot.

"Lepaskan dia! Itu bisa memancing peperangan!"

"Perang? Kenapa perang?"

Heracles mencoba bersabar dan menyuruhnya kembali. "Intinya, aku ingin kau lepaskan dia sekarang, Alfred. Itu jika kau masih ingin suku yang kita bina ini masih ada."

Heracles dan tiga orang yang ada di sebelahnya pun pergi. Alfred yang ditinggal sendiri berkacak pinggang. Dia usap rambut pirangnya dan menatap punggung sang ayah yang lama-lama menjauh.

"Tidak seru." Gumamnya, lalu berbalik arah.

.

.

**in-di-ge-no-us—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Arthur terdampar di tenda pengap ini. Kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang punggung sudah mati rasa. Mungkin karena tadi ia berusaha gila-gilaan menggerakkan anggota geraknya—walau usahanya nihil. Posisi ini juga sangat merugikannya. Tubuhnya pegal di sana sini, nyeri, juga dikerubuni nyamuk-nyamuk hutan yang terasa buas menusuki kulitnya.

Arthur tidak tahan. Ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi takutnya akan ada manusia suku lainnya yang masuk dan menatap heran dirinya, atau bahkan bisa membunuhnya di detik itu juga jika sadar bahwa ia adalah orang asing. Lagi pula ke mana Alfred pergi? Sudah hampir dua jam kan dia ditinggal dengan posisi seperti ini? Apa pria itu sedang memilih bagaimana cara yang paling enak untuk menghidangkannya untuk makan malam nanti? Mungkin dia akan berakhir dipanggang seperti babi guling di atas perapian.

Menggeleng keras, pria beralis tebal itu mencoba menghapus bayangan mengerikan tadi. Dan tampaknya suara dengingan nyamuk yang mondar-mandir di dekat telinganya agak membantu. Perhatiannya teralih dan jadilah Arthur memekik kecil. Dia mencoba menggeleng dan langsung ada makin banyak nyamuk yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Pipi dan lehernya bentol-bentol. Gatal. Arthur pun guling-guling dengan mata berair. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia pria terhormat, pria yang terbiasa meminum teh di samping meja bundar dengan seorang _butler_ di belakang kursinya; bukan seonggok daging siap santap yang akan mati kehabisan darah karena digigiti nyamuk seperti ini.

"Oi."

Kirkland muda itu terkejut saat ada orang yang memasuki tenda. Dia Alfred, pria bersurai pirang dengan tangan _tan_ yang melemparkannya sebuah daging ayam panggang di atas gulungan tikar. Tanpa piring tentunya. "Makanlah."

"Begitukah caramu memberikan hidangan kepada seorang tamu!? Kau pikir aku hewan!?" Arthur tak tahan lagi. "Lepaskan aku, sialan! Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!"

"Keterlaluan bagaimana?" Alfred duduk sembarang dan mengernyit melihat makhluk putih satu itu. "Sudah bagus aku memberimu makanan."

Iya, makanan. Tapi percuma kalau ayam itu terlihat cuma dikuliti dan di bakar hidup-hidup. Lihat saja sendiri, leher ayamnya belum terpotong sempurna, darah basi di dalam tubuh ayam itu bisa membuat Arthur keracunan. Dan juga ada beberapa bagian yang tampaknya belum terpanggang sempurna. Masih merah dan dipenuhi kuman yang belum mati. Arthur menggeleng dengan wajah tertekan. Tidak sudi makan, tapi sayang dia terlalu lapar. Dia gigit bibirnya sendiri dan melemaskan badan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakannya. Tapi bisa kau lepaskan dulu tali ini? Peredaran darahku sudah terhenti di tangan dan wajahku juga gatal-gatal. Aku ingin menggaruknyaaaa." Arthur mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan banyak bentol besar nan merah yang menghiasi wajah bagian kanannya. "_Please_!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Arthur terbelalak. "Lalu bagaimana caranya aku makan!?"

"Kau punya mulut, kan?"

Mata Arthur kembali berkaca-kaca. Sumpah, ini pelecehan. Masa iya dia disuruh makan lewat mulut? Pria Indian ini benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti hewan peliharaan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan. Singkirkan ayamnya dari sini."

Alfred memutar bola matanya dan mengambil ayamnya. Dia sobek secuil daging dan memasukkannya ke mulut Arthur. "Makanlah, tak usah banyak bicara."

Arthur ingin memuntahkannya. Kotor. Tangan Alfred pasti belum cuci tangan. Tapi karena dia disumpal begitu saja dia pun mengunyah dengan paksa. Saat menelan pun setitik air matanya pun ikut keluar. Tidak enak. Tak ada bumbu yang melapisinya. Selain hambar, semerbak bau anyir ayam juga menusuk hidungnya. Bikin eneg.

**Plak.**

Terdengar suara tepukan telapak tangan Alfred di udara. Ada empat nyamuk yang terlihat mati saat ia membuka tangan. Alfred memandang pipi Arthur yang bergerak karena mengunyah makanan. "Pipimu masih gatal?"

Arthur memalingkan muka, malas berkomentar. Toh, tidak akan ditanggapi juga.

"Aneh. Padahal aku yang pakaiannya lebih terbuka tapi tak ada nyamuk yang menggigitiku."

"Aku orang baru. Nyamuk-nyamuk hutan pasti menyebutku sebagai citarasa baru." Arthur menghela nafas. "Tapi serius, tolong bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Pipiku gatal. Ini serius gatal."

"Gatal?"

"Iya, gatal. Aku ingin menggaruknya."

"Kami punya obatnya."

Arthur menatapnya. "Mana?"

Alfred pun menaikkan wajah Arthur dan kemudian menjilat pipinya yang bentol. Rasanya berliur dan panas. Arthur pun sontak mendorong kepala Alfred menggunakan kepalanya dan menjerit kencang. "A-Apa-apaan ini!?"

Alfred mengerutkan kening. "Aku memberimu obat, bodoh. Kata orang sini, ludah memiliki kandungan—"

"Tapi kenapa kau menjilatku! Dasar kau... homo!"

"Homo?" Alfred tak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya itu kata hinaan. "Homo itu apa?"

Kenapa jadi membahas ini? Arthur cemas sendiri. "Su-Suka... sesama lelaki."

"Hah? Kemarin malam aku baru saja bercinta dengan empat wanita dan kau mengatakan aku suka sesama jenis!?" Dengan raut mual ia menarik kerah Arthur. Marah. "Lagi pula di dunia ini mana ada yang namanya menyukai sesama jenis!"

"Ada!" Arthur membuat Alfred bungkam. Lalu Arthur melirik ke arah kanan, memalingkan mata. "Di negaraku... cukup banyak yang homo."

Alfred terdiam memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. "Homo, ya?" Dia berpikir. Dan menatap tubuh Arthur. Tak ada yang menarik dari tubuh itu. Tidak ada lekuk indah seperti cewek-cewek lain yang berada di dekatnya. "Apa yang menarik dari tubuh seorang pria?"

Arthur mendadak terkejut saat Alfred mendorongnya hingga ia telentang. Tangannya yang di belakang punggung lagi-lagi harus merasakan nyeri saat tertiban seperti itu. Dan tak habis-habisnya Alfred memberi cobaan. Pria itu menduduki perutnya. Kancing seragam lautnya dibuka. "H-Hei! Hentikan! Kau mau apa!?"

"Cuma penasaran dengan apa yang barusan kau bilang."

"Ta-Tapi! Tapi jangan seperti ini! Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Arthur sebisa mungkin memberontak. Tak peduli kini ada tangan Alfred yang memegangi kepala dan menduduki tubuhnya. Mata biru pria Indian itu menatapnya lekat. Cuma fokus ke kancing demi kancing yang ia lepaskan dari pakaian Arthur. Pada akhirnya baju pria itu dia buka lebar. Kaus dalamnya pun dia naikan sampai sebatas leher. Arthur yang masih terikat tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain kelelahan dan tersengal lelah. Wajahnya miring dan merah sempurna.

"Kau malu?"

Pertanyaan Alfred membuat Arthur berdesis. Dia memberontak sedikit dan menatap wajah pria itu dari bawah. "L-Lepaskan..."

"Hei, kau menangis..."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau ketakutan?" Entah kenapa Alfred malah menikmati pemandangan ini. Sedikit indah tampaknya.

Senyuman Alfred tentu membuat Arthur mati kutu. Ingin kembali berteriak namun tubuhnya tak sanggup. Keberaniannya sudah habis tak tersisa. Dia gemetar luar biasa. Dan menyedihkan sekali saat ini dada telanjangnya yang terekspos begitu saja di depan mata pria. Mana nyamuk-nyamuknya semakin ganas pula.

Tak terasa linangan air mata Arthur turun begitu saja sampai ia terisak. Kenapa nasibnya seperti ini—diperkosa pria aneh yang bahkan baru tau arti _gay_? Agak ragu dia lirik Alfred yang masih di atas tubuhnya. Pria itu masih sibuk mengusap dagu. Kepalanya sengaja dimiringkan kan tatapan penuh selidik masih terarah padanya.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Setelah membuka bajumu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tak ada yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang dengan tubuh ini."

Wajah Arthur semakin merah. "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku! Bercinta saja dengan wanita, sana!"

"Tapi aku masih penasaran. Katanya di negaramu ada _gay_, kan? Apa yang mereka lihat dari tubuh seperti ini?" Alfred meletakkan tangannya ke dada kecil Arthur, membelainya sampai ke pusar. Sontak Arthur mendesah geli namun dia langsung menggigit bibirnya. "Eh, tapi kamu bilang apa?"

Arthur menelan ludah. "A-Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Tadi kau mengeluarkan suara!"

"A-Aku tidak—ah!" Dia meringis saat Alfred mengulangi perbuatannya. "G-Geli! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Dan saat itu Alfred tertawa. "Suaramu mirip salah satu wanita saat ia bercinta denganku. Apa kau benar-benar laki-laki?"

Arthur membatu. Ia benar-benar merasa dilecehkan saat ini. Apa jadinya kalau kru-kru kapal lainnya tau kalau ada pria Indian yang mengatakan hal itu padanya? Apalagi Scott. Kalau tidak marah padanya—ya, karena tidak menunjukkan gelagat seorang pria sejati—mungkin dia akan tertawa habis-habisan sampai pinggangnya lepas.

Kalau saja Scott lah yang mengisi posisi memalukan ini...

Mendadak Arthur membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Tidak. Scott tak mungkin begini. Dia pria hebat. Salah satu tokoh berpengaruh yang membuat kesepakatan kerjasama antara suku Indian dan Inggris—atas tambang emas yang tersedia di sana. Dia bisa memerintah, menangani dan juga menanggulangi tiap kesalahannya sendiri atau pun anak buahnya.

Dan karena Scott pintar berbicara dan meyakinkan orang, seharusnya bibit dari sifat itu juga menular padanya, kan? Arthur harus coba mencontohnya.

Arthur baru saja menarik nafas, berniat angkat bicara, memperserius omongan agar bisa berkompromi dengan Alfred, tapi...

Tiba-tiba Alfred menjilat tubuhnya.

"HWAAA! MENJIJIKKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Menjilatmu. Kulitmu terlihat bersih soalnya. Putih."

Rencana Arthur langsung berantakan saat ada lidah tak bertulang yang menjilatinya. Tak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Semua ini membuatnya gila dan merinding secara bersamaan. Keringat dingin membubuhi tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan terjadi. Pria itu membuka celananya.

"_HELL_! HENTIKAN! HEI APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?"

"Menyentuh barangmu." Kata Alfred dengan tenang saat ia sudah mengeluarkan benda Arthur dari celana dalamnya. "Ternyata punyamu lebih kecil dariku. Bahkan dari Kyle yang kuanggap paling kecil saat kami mandi bersama di sungai." Katanya sambil tertawa. "Lalu, sekarang apa? Bagaimana cara memainkannya? Apa kuhisap?" Alfred mencium kepunyaannya dan dia masukkan kedalam mulut.

"AAAAAA HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Arthur pun menjerit tanpa henti dari sore hingga malam.

.

.

**in-di-ge-no-us—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Pagi harinya Alfred bangun dengan menguap lebar. Dia lirik Arthur dengan posisi baju dan celana yang sudah terlepas—namun belum telanjang total. Ia garuk rambut pirangnya dan mencoba keluar dari tenda. Kadar panas cahaya matahari yang menyapanya membuatnya ia sadar bahwa hari telah siang. Pantas perutnya sampai keroncongan begini. Segeralah ia berjalan menuju mata air. Ia ingin cuci muka terlebih dulu, makan, lalu mandi.

"Alfred."

Alfred menatap malas orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Itu sang ayah, Heracles. Pria itu didampingi dua pria yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat dekatnya, Kyle dan Carlos. Carlos menatapnya heran dan Kyle memandanginya dengan seulas seringai di bibir. Dan untuk kepala suku yang berada di tengah... ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada ia menyipitkan mata. Sinis.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini memasang tampang seperti itu?"

"Kau masih menyimpan orang Inggris itu?"

Lumayan _to the point_ juga.

"Aa... bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau pikir teriakan pria itu tidak sampai ke telinga kami yang ada di luar tendamu?"

"Iya, dan suaranya mencurigakan sekali. Kau apakan dia, hah?" Kyle menambahkan dengan tawa.

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang." Ucapnya, melirik Heracles singkat dan berniat lanjut pergi.

"Ayahmu tak ingin melihat orang itu di sini. Pikirkan juga dampak penculikan ini ke awak kapal lain yang sedang mencarinya." Carlos menambahkan. Jujur saja dia berada di pihak Alfred, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus memberikan saran yang terbaik. Alfred mengangguk malas.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau. Mungkin aku akan membuangnya."

"Hari ini?"

"Mungkin besok."

"Jangan sampai dia menetap di sini lebih dari tiga hari." Heracles menggerakkan tongkat besarnya untuk menuntunnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum itu dia melirik sekali lagi. "Kalau kutemukan pemuda itu setelahnya, akan kupastikan kita akan menyantapnya sama-sama sebagai hidangan makan makan malam. Mengerti?"

Alfred hanya menguap dan dia pun pergi.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Gemes sendiri sama Arthur di sini. Enak banget nyiksa dia /heh.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
